Modern enterprises typically use computing devices (e.g., servers, desktop computers, mobile devices, etc.) for a variety of tasks. The computing devices are often networked to communicate with each other and with computing devices outside of the enterprise. Many enterprises implement security features to limit or otherwise control how users use the computing devices. For example, network settings may be configured and/or management software may be deployed to limit which applications can be installed on the computing devices or to otherwise limit how computing devices can be used. In this way, enterprise information technology (“IT”) departments can manage the use of enterprise computing resources and reduce the risk of attack from malicious or unauthorized software.
Web browser applications, also referred to simply as “browsers,” are software applications that allow computing devices to interact with other computing devices to retrieve content, exchange information, etc. Many browsers allow the use of auxiliary components that are not part of the browser itself, but which extend the functionality of the browser in some way. Such auxiliary components are referred to as add-ons, plug-ins, snap-ins, extensions, skins, themes, and the like. Because add-ons typically require a browser in order to execute, many add-ons do not go through the same installation process as stand-alone applications (e.g., they do not require “administrator” privileges on the computing device on which they are installed). To provide additional security and control by enterprise IT departments, some browsers allow the installation or execution of add-ons to be blocked altogether.